The Snowman and The Queen
by 13HoursInWonderland
Summary: 3 little fluffy one shots exploring potential interactions between Olaf and Elsa ranging from the "birds and the bees" to having dreams.
1. Bees Will Buzz

"Elsa, is it fun making babies?"

For a moment, the queen's mind when blank, feeling a bit like a mountain of snow had fallen inside her skull and suffocated all her thought processes. Slowly, she looked up from the novel she had been idly reading (Elsa was almost certain she'd read everything in the castles library once during her years of isolation) to find a small snowman looking up at her expectantly.

A moment passed in silence as Olaf rocked back and forth on his feet, arms straight out as a precaution should his swaying cause him to lose balance. A second moment went by, and Olaf's naturally large eyes widened further. By the third moment, his movements ebbed to a stop, his arms lowering a fraction.

"Elsa, did you hear me? I asked if making babies is fun."

As the question was repeated, a mental gust of wind made quick work of the snowy mound filling the queen's head. Reason returned to her brain and Elsa found herself meeting Olaf's wide eyed gaze, her own pupils dilating in mild horror.

"Olaf..." She started cautiously, a fluster of mixed emotions causing her fingers to tip with frost, "why do you want to know if making babies is fun?"

"Is wanting to know a bad thing?" His raised arms drooped another inch as the snowman's usually chipper mood dwindled, as if Elsa had just told him there would be no flowers blooming next summer.

Internally, the queen of Arendelle flinched at Olaf's frown. She'd upset him, and the sight of a cute little snowman being anything but happy was terribly unpleasant.

"No, Olaf, it is not bad of you to ask about making babies," Elsa began with a slow breath that was meant to reassure him and calm her nerves, "I just wasn't expecting you to ask that question."

"Oh!" The snowman blurted out, as a bit of cheer returned to his expression. "I was just being surprising! Like how Anna said you surprised everyone at your coronation ball with your magic!"

"Uh... something like that." The queen mumbled as her expression fell. What little ice that had defrosted from her hands quickly returning. She made a mental note to have a discussion with her sister at a later date. Heaven's only knew how that girl's fondness for pageantry made the happenings of that day sound, especially to Olaf. "I'd still like to know what inspired you to ask if making babies is _fun_."

"Well, I was walking through the market this morning-" Olaf began as if he were preparing to tell an absolutely _true_ yet absolutely _crazy_ story, complete with bewitched furniture, an enchanted rose, and a cursed prince. "-and had stopped to admire a vendor's crate of carrots. This one," he poked his nose for emphasis, "is getting a bit mushy and I've been thinking about getting a new one, when all of a sudden there where two woman talking over me! 'I hear Elda Fay is having another baby!' One of them said. 'Oh my!' The other exclaimed back, 'I feel like she had her sixth just a month ago. How does she keep doing it! Maybe it's true what they say? Making the baby is the funnest part.' That's when I thought to myself 'if anyone knows the answer to that it would be Elsa! She loves making things!' Like the snow you're making right now!"

Blinking, Elsa then realized that yes, she had managed to coat her arm chair with a thin layer of flurries by this point. As she took a second to try to relax the cold away Olaf continued on.

"You do know about it right? If making babies fun? If it is, we should do it together sometime!"

Elsa just stared at Olaf, her eyes wide in shock as the snowman bounced up and down in excitement, completely oblivious to the queen's discomfort.

"Well, Olaf..." Elsa started, hesitantly, once she felt herself in enough control to speak again, yet entirely uncertain as how to properly respond to such a question, "I do know _how_ you make babies."

Despite her past seclusion, the queen did know the finer points of courting and sex. Their had been one or two awkward conversations with her mother about what 'birds and bee' did. As a curious teenager, Elsa had even found a few encyclopedias that referenced the purposes of coupling, but that didn't mean she really trusted herself to have this conversation. The matter was made all the more worse with a snowman that seemed so inherently knowledgeable about some things (like what it means to be in love) but completely naïve to other topics (like what snow does in summer). Having spent most of her life alone, hidden away in her room, Elsa didn't exactly consider herself qualified to answer any questions anyone had about babies or how _fun_ it would be making them.

"And how is it done?" Olaf inquired, the snowman rotating his arms in little circles as if expecting the gesture to encourage her explanation to come faster.

For a brief second the queen considered delaying the inevitable, telling Olaf that she could answer his questions...later. Much later. Perhaps that would give her some time to prepare her words, maybe even give her a chance to compile some reference materials should the snowman have more questions she couldn't answer. But the way Olaf was looking up at her, just as a child would who was anxiously waiting for his mother to tell him why yellow and snow don't go together, the queen found herself relenting.

She started simply, but directly. Making babies, Elsa began, only happened when a man and woman became very close. Like how a bee must touch the inside of a flower to fertilize its pollen. This experience could be fun, given the right circumstances, but men and woman didn't typically partake in such fun unless they were willing to consider raising the baby they created. Although sometimes some people could overlook this last fact.

"So," Olaf began after several 'yeah, but why' and a few anxious snowflakes later, "is making babies like making snowmen?"

Uncertain as to what she could have said to lead the snowman to imagine this, Elsa could only bring herself to blink at him for a minute.

"No." She eventually answered, her head beginning to pulse as it attempted to understand the mechanics of Olaf's mind. "I afraid it's not much like making snowmen."

"Oh." His expression fell with disappointment at this. "I don't think that I want to make babies then, if it's not like making snowmen." To the queen of Arendelle's relief, Olaf finally seemed pacified. Soon enough he wondered off into the castle halls with his customary delight gradually returning.

"Well." Elsa said to herself once he'd gone, her head slightly throbbing from stain of unexpected conversation. "At least he asked me in stead of Anna."


	2. In Summer

For thirteen years of Elsa's life, the summers had been a time of isolation, even more so than usual. Concealing her powers became harder in the warm, pleasant weather, making it nearly impossible to explain away any ice and snow that was found in the castle halls or peaking out from under her bedroom door. So, the then-princess of Arendelle, whom had experienced so few freedoms became even more of a prisoner during summer. But this year, for the first time in forever, Elsa was getting to experience true freedom while the days were warm and sunny.

The queen had already attended picnics in the castle courtyard and hosted small private parties in the gardens. She'd made ice cream from scratch (so far that had been Elsa's favorite summer pastime) and gone on short holidays with her sister and Olaf when she could escape being queen for a day.

However, the present carriage ride Elsa found herself on was beginning to become somewhat strained when Olaf whined "Can we stop _now_?" for the fourth time since leaving Arendelle castle.

The little snowman sat across from herself and Anna, looking up at the sisters with his snowy tooth pouted out and his eyes pleading. His expression almost made Elsa wish that she could tell him they would in fact be stopping presently. He was obviously finding experience less than tolerable, even after she'd spent the last hour helping him (and her sister) find shapes in the clouds and names for roadside flowers they passed.

"No Olaf, we wont be stopping yet," Elsa answered him with a bit of tiredness in her voice, "I did warn you that this carriage ride would be long before we left."

"I know. I was there." The snowman responded as if he really thought it possible that Elsa had forgotten that he _had_ been there, "But when you said we'd be gone most of the morning I didn't think you meant all of the morning! I had things I wanted to do today!"

"Like what?" From her seat next to Elsa, Anna chimed in, genuinely curious.

"Things!" Olaf cried, waving his arms for emphasis.

"It won't be much longer." Elsa assured Olaf, whom only groaned in reply.

"That's what you said last time I asked if we could stop."

"Well it is truer now then it was last time you asked."

"Try thinking about something else to pass the time!" Anna suggested, always the optimist. "That's what I do! Play I spy with yourself or sing! Find shapes in the clouds!"

"We've already done all those things!"

"We could do them again. Please Olaf, be patient just for a little bit longer, okay? The ride will be over soon like Elsa promised. And _I_ promise the long ride will be well worth it."

"How can I be patient when summer is going on and I can't appreciate it to the fullest from here!"

"I think we can manage to appreciate summer from here just fine." The queen of Arendelle sighed, displaying as much patience as a mother would with her child. "There are plenty of summer games we could play seated. Or, we could simply talk."

"Oh!" Grabbing her sister by the arm with such sudden enthusiasm, Anna startled Elsa into letting loose a few alarmed snowflakes. "Let's talk about what you've enjoyed the most about summer!"

"Yeah!" Olaf instantly perked at this. "Lets do that!"

"You are enjoying the summer then?" Elsa asked once she managed to dislodge her sister's grip.

"Oh yes!" The snowman exclaimed, his dark eyes large with fervor, his desperate boredom from only a moment ago completely forgotten. "Summer in Arendelle is like one of the oil painting hanging in the castle gallery. Bright colors, warm feelings, cheerful people, and everything I imaged it would be!"

"What do you think you have enjoyed the most?"

"Picking flowers in the garden!" Was the first thing out of Olaf's mouth. This deceleration was quickly replaced, however, with another even more enthusiastic one, "Hold on, I take that back. Umbrella drinks! No wait, drawing pictures on the road with chalk!"

So it went, Olaf jumping between one summer past time to another, convinced each activity surpassed the last. Soon enough, Anna leapt in with her own contributions ("What about when we went camping with Kristoff and Sven? That was fun too! Or when we visits the market on days when the trade ships dock!") The queen simply sat quietly and observed.

Their was something oddly soothing about merely watching their eager exchanges, like listening to the chaotic splashes of a waterfall. Elsa felt that she wouldn't be able to keep up with her sister and Olaf anyway. They both seemed to have so much more energy than her, she feared that her calmer demeanor would only dull their animated conversation.

By the time the carriage eventually did begin to slow to a halt, Olaf hadn't bothered to ask when they'd be stopping again. He'd become too distracted with trying to determine what could possible be the best thing about summer. Frozen hot chocolate had recently replaced napping in a hammock when the snowman's words fell short, his eye catching sight of where they had arrived. Instantly a wide, child like grin overpowered his face as Olaf struggled to exit the carriage, Anna close behind him.

"The beach!" He cried with more thrill than his little shape should have been able to hold. Wonder and awe came to the snowman's face as he felt sand against his snow for the first time. Elsa had a sneaking suspicion that this day would become Olaf's new favorite thing about summer, and maybe hers as well.


	3. Hold Onto My Dream

Even though Olaf had asked her to teach him chess, Elsa had given up trying to explain the games basics within minutes of their first game. It wasn't that he did not pay attention (the snowman hung on to Elsa's words the same way Anna used to hypnotically stare at her snowflakes when they were young) nor that he didn't understand the rules. It was simply because the queen soon realized that all of Olaf's moves had been made in an effort to create the outline of a flower (or maybe it was the sun?) atop of the playing board.

Briefly, the queen considered correcting Olaf's moves, to gently remind him that the purpose was to win, not make pretty pictures. That moment soon passed, as Elsa hid a small smirk behind a raised hand and continued on, now moving her white pawns to assist with the task at hand.

"Hey Elsa?" Olaf raised his voice after much of the symbol's right side had been completed. "Do you dream?"

"What?" Came Elsa's reply as she tipped off a squiggly leg of their creation with a bishop.

"Do you dream?" He repeated, "Like how Anna dreams, or I dream?"

"Oh." The abrupt oddity of the question caused Elsa's voice to come out in a small, bewildered tone. "Yes, I suppose I do. Although I don't remember most of my dreams, to be honest."

"Not that kind of dream, silly!" Olaf rolled his eyes at this. "A dream like seeing summer, or finding true love!"

"Ah, I see." Elsa's said with understanding. This made a little more sense, just a little though. "Sure. Everyone has a dream."

"Mine is to experience as many summers as I can!" Olaf exclaimed with such excitement he almost knocked over a few chess pieces. "But you already know that. What's your dream?"

The first thing that came to Elsa's mind was freedom, but restrained herself from openly voicing this. Freedom didn't feel quit right, at least after everything that had happened following her coronation. Although she still sometimes felt the panicked sense of nervousness overtake her the queen could now walk the castle halls (or any where else, really) without the overcoming fear that she was going to make a mistake or hurt someone.

"I'm not sure." She finally admitted.

"But you just said everybody's got a dream!"

"Well, I've recently realized a dream, I guess you could say, and have yet to find a new one."

"I can help you figure it out!" Olaf exclaimed with so much animated joy Elsa momentarily feared for the safety of their chess picture. "You should dream to find a boyfriend like Anna has! I've always liked true love dreams!"

"Wait, what?" Flushing in alarm, Elsa dropped the rook she had been holding in her hand.

"Your new dream should be to find true love! Oh!" Olaf's eyes grew wide and bright as a sudden idea shown on his face. "I bet I could help you find a boyfriend! I know plenty of nice men in town! And I'm sure if we told Anna about your new dream she'd love to help too!"

"No- Olaf wait! Slow down." Elsa held up a hand for him to stop, her head spinning with everything that he'd just ranted. "My dream isn't to find true love."

"You don't want to find true love?" Olaf gasped, looking up at her as if she'd just confessed she didn't believe in love at all. "Are you sure about that? I mean, Anna has true love and she's overjoyed!You could be overjoyed to if we found you a man like Kristoff!"

"What?!" Elsa blurted out in a very undignified manner, nearly snorting at the idea of falling for someone like her sister's boyfriend. Not that she had anything against Kristoff. The ice harvester seemed to have a good head on his shoulder and treated Anna well. He certainly was better then her sister's first pick in men. "No, that's not what I meant Olaf. I am simply not currently looking for romance. If finding true love is really that important, I am willing to wait for it and let it happen in its own time."

"Well how about a dream involving summer? I love dreams that include summer!"

"No, Olaf," Partly exasperated, party amused, Elsa sighed, "I don't have any particular dreams about summer."

The conversation slipped into companionable silence as the two continued to build on their flowery (sunny) image. Elsa got the impression that Olaf was giving her time to think, for he kept looking up at her every few seconds expectantly. So the queen thought. What made a decent dream? Striving to be a good person? Ruling Arendelle in a way that would make her parents proud? Both were respectable desires, but they didn't _feel_ like something she craved for, truly wished for with _all _her being.

"Maybe," the queen spoke thoughtfully, "love would make a nice dream."

"You just said true love wasn't your dream. Did you change your mind? Should I go get Anna so we can get started on finding you a boyfriend?!"

"No, Olaf, I didn't change my mind." Elsa explained before the snowman could get a chance to bounce off and excite her sister with the potential of matchmaking. "What I should say is that love in general would make a nice dream. Love saved me, my family, all of Arendelle. Romantic love is nice, but if I can protect people with love like Anna's love has done for me, I think I'd be happy."

"Oh, I see. That a good dream!" The snowman pondered as realization grew in his eyes. "Do you mind if I have that dream to?"

Elsa couldn't help but smile at the snowman as he placed the last chess piece in place, completing their flower (or sun). "No I don't mind Olaf. You are right, it is a good dream."

* * *

Amazingly enough this is my first time writing fiction about anything other then video games. As much as I love all things Disney I've never had the courage to try to create something that could replicate their style, so I hope this is decant enough! As always hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
